Where Butterflies Never Die
by XxUnwrittenxX
Summary: When the apocalypse finally happens, Cry can't take it. He starts to see things that can't possibly be there, and then he starts to hear the voice. Mad. And soon, he's torn between living his life in madness with his new found companion or living a life trying to survive with one of his best friends. Crycest, Crund. Mad!Cry. Inspired by "Where Butterflies Never Die" by Broken Iris.


**A/N: Hello, I am a writer, and this is my writing. Welcome to this. :)  
><strong>

**Title: Where Butterflies Never Die  
>Pairing(s): Crycest (CryMad!Cry), a little Crund (Cry/Jund)  
>Summary: When the apocalypse finally happens, Cryaotic can't take it. He goes insane. He starts to see things that can't possibly be there, and then he begins hearing the voice. Mad. And soon, he is torn between living a happy life trying to survive the apocalypse with his only surviving friend, Jund, and living his life in madness with his new found companion.<br>Warnings: Crycest, Crund, strong language, and a little bit of dirtiness brought to you by Mad!Cry.  
>Inspiration: "Where Butterflies Never Die" by Broken Iris<strong>

* * *

><p>It finally hit him like a ton of bricks.<br>The world was at its end, and he was one of the only survivors. The rest had been completely wiped out by the shock of the asteroid's impact. He had somehow miraculously survived the end of all things.  
>And it scared the shit out of him.<br>He screamed out loud, fell to the ground on his knees, and buried his head in his hands.  
>That's where I came in.<br>He would've been totally lost without me. Without me, he wouldn't have ever been happy again.  
>I mean, the guy was absolutely batshit crazy. They weren't exactly about to send him to the loony bin, since, you know, the end of the world and everything, but if one still stood with employees, I'm sure that they would've showed up at his exact location in a heartbeat.<br>He let out one last cry (how ironic, since upon entering his mind, I figured out that before the asteroid kind of blew everything to hell and back, he was a relatively well-known YouTuber by the name of Cryaotic, or in short, Cry) and then crumpled. He was almost unconscious, but I finally showed up for him, and told him to get his ass up.  
>"Who..." he asked, sitting himself upright. He had a very comforting voice, I noticed. He was so confused. He didn't know that I was there, but I knew who he was, and what he was seeing. He was seeing a giant blur of people, his normal city, and then he was seeing vibrant colors. But nobody else in sight. Figures, given that this was the end of the world and all.<br>"I'm right beside you, dipshit," I told him. I had a knack for calling people childish curses.  
>He turned and faced me, and acted like he could see me, which I found odd, since most people can't really see me. "Who the hell are you...?" he asked me, hesitantly. He had this adorable look of fear and intrigue on his face, which amused me. I had only seen that look on a few people, and none of them were nearly as cute in a very subtle way as this one was.<br>This was going to be fun.

_Float on to the painted sky where dreams will be unified as I'm swept inside...  
><em>"I'm just another person, like you, except I'm more... I exist only in the minds of other people. Do you get it? I'm one of those people that can only exist with the help of another person. I'm a figment of your imagination, and, believe me when I say this; you, sir, have a VERY vivid imagination. I mean, look at me. I'm fucking sexy," I said, pointing to the body that his imagination had given me. Underneath the shirt I was wearing, I was probably pretty damn chiseled.  
>He blushed before looking down at the ground and saying, "But why did you choose me to target? I'm sure I'm not the ONLY person still left..."<br>"No, you aren't. But I fancy myself a bit of a nerdy type of guy. Plus it helps that you're kind of attractive."  
>More blushing.<br>"Ah, I see, you're thinking of a few people right now. Your friends, right? Russ? Red? Snake? Your girlfriend, Cheyenne? Oh, what about your good pal Scott Jund?" I told him, knowing that I saved the best for last. He had some unresolved feelings for this one; which didn't help knowing that I had seen him a few thousand feet away only a little while ago from then. He was probably still looking for somebody. Cry, probably. Which meant that I wouldn't be able to have a little fun with this one. Shame, really. One of the good ones, too.  
>"I'm sure that at least one of them is still alive," he said, with a stern expression on his face. He was thinking mainly about three of them: Cheyenne, Snake, and the aforementioned Scott.<br>"Are you truly sure? You know, I might be your only companion for thousands of miles and... I haven't been near a person in maybe a year... I was hoping to have a little fun with you, if you didn't mind..."

_Multiply humanity, harmonize insanity, shedding light of remedy, pulling tides of clarity... shattered glass in flowerbeds, humanize inhuman ends, it's all the same for the dreamers, it's all the same for us...  
><em>He rubbed the back of his neck tenderly, probably an injury from the shocks of the asteroid, or just something that he does when he feels awkward. "Um, n-no thanks. I mean, Jesus," he said, staring down at his feet.  
>"No, Jesus won't mind," I said in response, with a sly smile on my face. I was really hoping to change his mind.<br>He chuckled and then suddenly I heard a voice yell out, "CRY!"  
>Dammit! This Scott is a really headstrong guy.<br>"J-Jund?!" Cry yelled out in response, a half-smirk on his face. He was so happy to hear his friend's voice.  
>But then I remembered that he is completely nuts.<br>"No, that isn't your friend, Cry. That's just another figment of your imagination. Just follow me, and we'll find happiness together."  
>But he wouldn't listen. He kept walking toward where the sound of Scott's voice was coming from. He wouldn't listen to me at all.<br>I didn't want to really have to tell him this, but I supposed that I really had no choice. "YOU'RE SEEING AND HEARING THINGS! EVERYTHING YOU SEE IS A HALLUCINATION! HE ISN'T HERE! YOU'RE JUST CRAZY!"  
>That was good enough to stop him in his tracks for a while. "R-Really?" he asked, his voice cracking with sadness. He was genuinely upset that perhaps his hearing Scott was all a trick on his mind.<br>I loved it when I could hit people in their weak spots. Especially if it meant I could have this one for a little longer.

_Float on to the painted sky where dreams will be unified as I step inside, where butterflies...  
><em>That's when Scott actually came into view, thus ruining all attempts I had at a decent argument for him to stay with me.  
>"CRY!" he yelled, happily. He ran toward him and gave him a huge hug.<br>"Oh, Christ," I said, rolling my eyes, before realizing that Scott couldn't see me; only Cry could, and he was currently hugging Scott and crying into his hoodie, which didn't really benefit me in any way, but I really couldn't resist the urge to say it.  
>"Oh my God, I can't believe that you're still alive," Cry told Scott, and he nodded.<br>"I know, I can't believe YOU'RE alive, either," he answered. He rubbed the back of Cry's hair and kept looking out into the distance in shock.  
>I rolled my eyes again, knowing still that no one could see me do it, but I just felt like it this time.<br>"There... there was this guy here that kept telling me that I was insane..." Cry told Scott as he turned around to face me. I wave at him, hoping that having Scott near him didn't interfere with his seeing me.  
>Obviously, Scott said that he couldn't see anything.<br>But then Cry said, "Huh, that is weird. He must have left a little while ago. Well, he WAS here, but fuck him, I'm just glad that you're still alive and you aren't completely broken and bruised."  
>Scott laughed nervously and said, "Well, that isn't EXACTLY true, but... you know. You get what you've been given, I guess. And I was given a goddamn broken leg. The apocalypse didn't happen during the Bush administration. Thanks, Obama."<br>Cry laughed at Scott's "joke" as if nothing had happened to the rest of the world, like he hadn't just met a human-looking manifestation of his new found insanity, like he had just been playing a really intense video game and was now talking to his friends on the Stream.  
>Damn. Maybe this guy was more insane than I thought he was.<p>

_Utilize surrendering, when silence falls, to you it sings, sterilize your mentality, compromise your reality... Restful mind and peaceful eyes, when sound is gone then you will find it's all the same for the dreamers, it's all the same for us... for us...  
><em>"Well, since the world has ended and I think that neither of us have existing girlfriends anymore, I feel as though I should say this to you," Cry begins, and I want to scream out.  
>Suddenly, I saw the body he imagined me in slowly shifting into the body of Scott Jund. What the hell? I thought I was his manifestation of insanity! Maybe it's because I always turn into someone who's appealing to the person I occupy.<br>"CRY! STOP! COME WITH ME!" I yelled angrily, and suddenly he could hear me again.  
>He turned to face me and said, softly, "You... you look just like... you..." His bottom lip started to quiver, only adding to his adorable look. He must have been completely losing it. I kept trying to confuse him, hoping that finally he'd break and I could have him until death or sanity do us part.<br>I tried to imitate Scott's voice, which actually isn't hard for me, considering that not only does my body change with the person's interests, but my voice also changes. It's one of those weird things you get to do when you're the epitome of insanity.  
>"What are you talking about, Cry? It's me! It's Scott! Who the hell are you talking to?" I asked him.<br>He held his hands to the sides of his head, like he was trying to block the sound. "NO! DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE DO THIS TO ME, YOU ASSHOLE!"  
>I tried to hold back the smile on my face, and it seemed to work, because I told him, "What the hell am I doing? I'm just trying to talk to you! Please, I really need a friend right now. We've been through hell and back and I really want to just try and find civilization..."<br>My guise is working, but the real Scott said, "Cry? C-Cry, you're scaring the shit out of me. Now what were you trying to tell me?"  
>Cry yelled out, "WHICHEVER OF YOU IS THE REAL JUND, I FUCKING LOVE YOU, OKAY?!"<br>And then everything seemed to cease. There was nothing but utter silence.  
>I should have gotten to him first.<br>Had I kissed him before the real Scott, he would've slipped into utter insanity and stayed with me forever.  
>But I didn't think to, because I assumed that Scott didn't reciprocate the same feelings for Cry. Although I can't imagine why he wouldn't.<br>But Scott grabbed him and kissed him, and I began to slowly fade.

_Float on to the painted sky where dreams will be unified as I'm swept inside. Hold on to the painted sky where we will be unified as I stand inside, where butterflies... never die... they never die... where butterflies...  
><em>But before I was completely gone, I grabbed Scott and pushed him away from Cry, morphing into Cry's appearance and voice, then I kissed him, and that's when Scott was mine.  
>If I couldn't have Cry, I suppose I could have the next best thing.<br>Besides, Scott was cuter anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was actually really hard for me to write, because the song in and of itself is so perfect and could mean literally anything you want it to, but I chose to interpret it in this way.<br>I wanted it to end on a really eerie note, because the song ends on a really distorted chord, which creates the really eerie feeling I hope that you get from the ending of this one-shot!**

**Stay Unwritten, Reviewer Party! :)**


End file.
